1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring glucose concentration by using Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for increasing the blood volume to the area where blood is being drawn using a blood concentrating device and noninvasively measuring glucose concentration of the measuring portion by using OCT.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain lifestyles have increased adult diseases. This also has increased peoples' concerns about their health.
Diabetes is one type of disease that effects adults and juveniles. The number of people suffering from diabetes is also increasing.
Diabetes is a medical condition where the glucose or blood sugar levels are elevated, due to the lack of insulin in their body. When the blood sugar levels rise, glucose is discharged in the urine. Accordingly, diabetics need to test their blood sugar about six times a day in order to adjust the blood sugar level. Also, blood sugar is one of the most important indicators of a person's health. The normal level of blood sugar is between 70 and 110 mg/dl (mg per 100 cm3). After meals, the blood sugar increases and is less than 180 mg/dl. Also, even in the case of an empty stomach, the blood sugar is greater than 60 mg/dl. However, when the blood sugar increases above the normal state, a person may become dehydrated because of frequent urination, frequent thirst, and a dry mouth. When the blood sugar falls below the normal level, a person may have a feeling of uneasiness, vertigo, fatigue, etc. Also, this decrease in blood sugar may slow brain activities and if it gets more serious, brain cells may be damaged and consequently, a person suffering from diabetes without treatment may fall into a coma or die. Most people maintain an appropriate blood sugar level and have a healthy lifestyle. However, diabetics need to monitor their blood sugar levels by regularly measuring their own blood sugar to have a healthy lifestyle.
In a conventional blood sugar measuring method, a user invasively draws blood from their body by pricking or puncturing their skin to measure glucose concentration via a glucose measuring instrument using an enzymatic method.
Currently, in the case of diabetics, blood samples must be taken with a lancet about six times a day to measure glucose concentration. Accordingly, while taking a blood sample, diabetics may have an unpleasant feeling and experience pain. Also, the use of a lancet or finger stick exposes diabetics to infectious diseases. The disadvantages of using a lancet to collect blood samples are the cost, discomfort, and inconvenience. If one uses a glucose measuring instrument, a disposable litmus paper or syringe is also necessary for testing. Because the diabetics have to purchase additional supplies, the cost increases.
To solve the problems associated with the conventional method, various methods for noninvasive glucose concentration measurement are provided.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,073 discusses a method for noninvasively measuring analyte concentration using Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT). The above measuring method measures analyte concentration by using skin, sclera, a lip, etc. However, if a movement interferes with the light source of the OCT apparatus, the measurement of the glucose concentration may be inaccurate.